Tiempos de necesidad
by Bird of the hermes
Summary: Gintoki se despierta un día cualquiera y se pone a reflexionar seriamente sobre su vida amorosa y se da cuenta de que necesita alguna mujer en su vida...¿aceptará alguien su corazón oscuro y solitario lleno de amor?
1. Capítulo1 - Tensión

**Hace poco terminé de ver todas las temporadas de Gintama y dije: ¿Por qué no escribir un fanfic? Ahí va el primer episodio.**

Un nuevo día se presentaba en Edo, el sol se asomaba por la ventana del edificio de la

yorozuya. Nuestro protagonista, Sakata Gintoki, se econtraba tranquilamente

acurrucado entre las mantas de su futón mientras que Kagura,su compañera, dormía dentro del

armario en el salón. Era un día de invierno,sin embargo estaba soleado. Los rayos de sol

consiguieron entrar en la habitación de Gintoki. Sus párpados se movieron,segundos después sus

ojos color carmesí se abrieron y se cegaron con el sol.

-Joder...¿Por qué hay sol en invierno?Maldito calentamiento global...-Se quejó.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se metió bajo las mantas.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y Gintoki no se podía volver a dormir, por lo que decidió salir de la cama.

Salió de su cama entre quejidos y se puso una camisa y un pantalón salió por la puerta de la

yorozuya y se quedó en el balcón mientras comía un dulce. Miró al cielo y observó el sol todavía

a poca altura, también vió que había bastantes nubes.

-(Ketsuno Ana dijo que iba a llover hoy...)-Pensó.

Mientras masticaba el dulce se quedó pensando un momento sobre Ketsuno Ana, la chica del

tiempo que le gustaba.

-(Uh...siempre digo que estoy enamorado de Ketsuno Ana pero...ahora que lo pienso, nunca he

experimentado el amor...)-Reflexionó. Ciertamente, él nunca se había relacionado con

las mujeres y no se había sentido atraído realmente por ninguna. Sólo le gustaba la chica del tiempo

por su cara bonita. En el fondo de su corazón plateado se sentía muy solo y necesitaba alguna

buena mujer en su vida. No había tenido la oportunidad debido a su pasado algo oscuro.

Daba los último mordiscos a su dulce y la puerta de la yorozuya se abría. Gintoki giró la

cabeza y vió a una adormilada Kagura en su pijama.

-Gin-chan...¿qué haces aquí?Hace frío...

-Ah...tan sólo estaba desayunando al aire libre.

-Oh...será mejor que vuelvas dentro...parece que va a llover.-Dijo Kagura señalando el cielo.

Gintoki miró al cielo de nuevo y vió que se tornó gris y pálido,el sol se ocultó entre las nubes.

-Tienes razón...

Gintoki se metió en casa y cerró la puerta mientras observaba a Kagura.

-(Mírala...tiene unos 16 años y sigue teniendo aspecto de niña...)-Pensó Gintoki.

Kagura se percató de la mirada del jefe de la Yorozuya.

-Gin-chan...

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Gintoki apartando la mirada rápidamente.

-Hace un momento me estabas mirando como si me quisieras violar...-Dijo Kagura tranquilamente.

Gintoki se atragantó con los últimos trozos del dulce.

-*Tos*Pero qué...¿!Dónde has aprendido esa palabra?!

-Me la enseñó ese idiota.

-¿Ese idiota?

-Sí, ese del shinsegumi.

-Oh, te refieres a Okita-kun...(ese maldito enfermo...)

-Esas cosas no las debería saber una niña...-Dijo Gintoki,molesto.

-Yo no soy una niña.-Replicó Kagura.

-¿Ah no?Entonces...¿qué es esto?-Dijo Gintoki mientras ponía sus manos en el pequeño pecho de Kagura.

Fue demasiado lejos y apretó los pequeños pechos de ella. Kagura se sonrojó y

estrelló su puño contra la cara de su jefe. Cayó al suelo con sangre en la boca.

-Uh...lo siento Kagura,era una pequeña broma.-Se excusó Gintoki.

-Cállate!.-Kagura dió media vuelta y se metió de vuelta en el armario.

Gintoki suspiró , se puso su kimono y se sentó en el sofá a leer la jump.

-Maldita sea...a ver cuando sale el próximo capítulo de Hunger x Hunger...estoy empezando a

cansarme de leer Gintaman.-Se quejó.

Pasaron 20 minutos y terminó de leer, se levantó y se acercó al armario.

-Oi,Kagura-chan...sal de ahí..."get out of there"-Dijo Gintoki con su acento inglés profesional.

Kagura estaba encogida dentro del armario, ignoraba lo que Gintoki decía.

-(Ese idiota...nunca me había tocado el cuerpo¿qué le pasa a ese tonto?Y yo que pensaba que

Gin-chan no era esa clase de hombre...)

-Oye Kagura...va a empezar a llover y no puedo salir fuera...si no sales de ese armario Gin-chan

se va aburrir...

Kagura no contestaba. Gintoki se rindió después de varios intentos y se sentó en la silla del jefe

de la Yorozuya. Miró por la ventana detrás suya y vió que empezaban a caer las primeras gotas

de lluvia,suspiró.

-(Supongo que hoy Shinpachi no vendrá...y no tengo ninguna Jump nueva para leer...mierda.)

Después de unos minutos metiéndose el dedo en la nariz, Gintoki escuchó el sonido del armario

abriéndose. Kagura apareció y se sentó en el sofá.Gintoki la observó.

-Tengo hambre,si me das algo te perdonaré.-Dijo Kagura.

-*Suspiro*está bien...voy a ver si hay algo...

Gintoki abrió el frigorífico y vió que quedaban algunos de los dulces que había desayunado.

Cogió 2.

-Toma¿te gustan éstos?-Preguntó.

La cara de Kagura se iluminó.

-Ooohh! Son mis preferidos!Los tenías escondidos maldito...

-Estaban siempre en el frigorífico,lo que pasa es que eres demasiado perezosa para cogerlos.

Kagura ignoró el comentario y se comió los 2 dulces de un bocado.

-Oye...no deberías comer de esa forma.-Dijo Gintoki.

-Cállate...

De pronto Kagura empezó a toser con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?Eso te pasa por comer con ansia.

Kagura tosía sin parar y se tiró al suelo mientras sujetaba su cuello.

-Kagura!-Gintoki corrió a socorrer a Kagura.

Puso sus manos en sus hombros y la agitó.

-Kagura! Kagura!

Kagura vió que Gintoki tenia cara de preocupación y sonrió.

-Tanto te preocupas por mi,¿Gin-chan?Era sólo una broma.-Dijo Kagura.

-¿Una broma?-Gintoki se sintió avergonzado.

-Pensaba que no te importaba...-Dijo Kagura entristecida.

-Eres la persona más importante en mi vida,y la razón por la que lucho.¿Cómo no me vas a impor-

tar, idiota?-Dijo Gintoki en un tono sincero.

Kagura se quedó con la boca abierta y se sonrojó.Al ver su cara Gintoki se percató de que lo que

había dicho era un poco extraño, y era la primera vez que Kagura le escuchaba decir algo así.

-Gin-chan...ya me puedes soltar...-Dijo Kagura,sonrojada.

Gintoki se dió cuenta de que sus manos estaban en los hombros de Kagura y estaba encima de ella.

La cara de Gintoki se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Eh...l-lo siento...-Dijo mientras se apartaba y se sentaba en el sofá a leer una jump. Estaba bastante nervioso.

Kagura se levantó y se sentó en el otro sofá,frente a Gintoki.

-Oye Gin-chan...

-Qué...¿q-que ocurre Ka-Kagura?-Dijo Gintoki nervioso.

-¿Cómo se lee la jump al revés?

Miró la jump y vió que estaba al revés,se puso aún más nervioso.

-(Mierda...¿qué me pasa?Es sólo Kagura...parezco un virgen...bueno,de hecho lo soy,en estos 23

años no he tenido la oportunidad...)-Pensó Gintoki.

-Gin-chan...¿qué es el sexo?-Preguntó Kagura inocentemente.

Gintoki se sorprendió y mandó la jump a volar.

-¿Q-que son esas preguntas,Kagura-chan?

-Ese idiota me dijo que si quería probarlo.-Dijo Kagura.

-Ese maldito enfermo otra vez...-Gintoki tragó saliva-¿qué le dijiste?

-Le di un puñetazo en la cara.

-Bien hecho.

-También me dijo que si quería probar un beso...pero le di otro puñetazo.

-¿No se supone que siempre te intenta matar?-Preguntó Gintoki,confundido.

-Eso intenta aparentar, pero cuando está solo siempre me hace ese tipo de preguntas...

-Ya veo...me encargaré de eso...(¿a okita-kun le gusta Kagura? ¿en serio?)

-Gin-chan,tampoco sé muy bien lo que es un beso¿me lo enseñas?

-Pues verás...es cuando...cuando...dos bocas...se juntan.-Dijo Gintoki,inseguro.

-¿Quieres probarlo?-Preguntó Kagura,un poco avergonzada.

La cara de Gintoki se coloreó de rojo.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?Jajaja...esas cosas tienes que hacerlas con la persona que amas y todo

eso...-Dijo Gintoki,nervioso.

-Pero Gin-chan...-Kagura se entristeció y bajó su cabeza.

Gintoki la observó y vió que su cara estaba triste y desilusionada. Tenía su pelo rojo suelto y llevaba su pijama.

Su corazón se aceleró.

-(Mierda...¿desde cuando ésta mocosa es tan bonita?)

Las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo y después de 5 minutos pensando...

-Está bien...si quieres probarlo, lo haré...-Dijo Gintoki.

-¿En serio?-Dijo Kagura,ilusionada.

-No te emociones tanto,un beso no es nada especial...

-Has dado alguno antes,Gin-chan?

-P-por supuesto...

-¿Y cómo fue?-Prguntó Kagura, interesada.

-Eso no importa!Bueno...vamos allá...

Gintoki se levantó y se sentó en el otro sofá,al lado de Kagura.

-L-lo primero que tenemos que hacer es...

Gintoki miró a Kagura a los ojos y Kagura hizo lo mismo. Los ojos azules de Kagura se clavaron

en los ojos rojos carmesí de Gintoki.

-Gin-chan...-Dijo Kagura con un tono tímido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres parar?

-No...pero mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido y fuerte...

-No lo hagas más difícil...sólo es un beso...además,soy sólo yo,Gin-chan...

-Ese es el problema...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿soy demasiado feo para ti?

-No importa...vamos a seguir...-A Kagura le daba mucha vergüenza decirle que sentía algo especial

por él. Después de tantos años trabajando con Gintoki,había llegado a admirarle y a encariñarse

con él, aunque no lo demostrara.

-Prepárate...-Dijo Gintoki mientras se acercaba a la cara de Kagura.

Gintoki procedió a poner sus manos en la cara de Kagura y a juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Kagura sintió una calidez muy agradable al tener tan cerca a Gin-chan. Sus bocas se separaron después de unos segundos y Kagura emitió un pequeño gemido.

-Bueno...¿qué tal?-Dijo Gintoki,sonrojado.

-Quiero otro...-Dijo Kagura con timidez.

-¿Eh?bueno...supongo que no hay problema...

Se acercó y volvió a besarla,esta vez separó su boca rápidamente.

-Otro...

-Kagura...creo que deberíamos parar...

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque...esto no está bien...

-No lo entiendo,Gin-chan...

Kagura se levantó y luego se sentó encima de Gintoki,mirandóle de frente.

Esta vez Kagura tomó la iniciativa y abrazó a Gintoki mientras le dió un beso.

Gintoki probó a meter su lengua y Kagura se sorprendió,pero ella hizo lo mismo y sus lenguas

se juntaron.

-Gin-chan...-Dijo Kagura, gimiendo. Su cara estaba completamente roja y tenía una expresión de dolor

y placer.

Gintoki la abrazó y pegó su cuerpo más al de ella y la siguió besando. Quería seguir experimentando

este sentimiento de calidez y cariño que sentía cuando estaba así con ella. Había sufrido mucho

en el pasado,y estaba realmente feliz de que Kagura sintiera afecto por él.

Se siguieron besando por unos 10 minutos hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Los dos se

sorprendieron mucho,ya que se habían metido en su propio mundo dónde sólo existían ellos dos.

Sus bocas se separaron y ambos respiraron y jadearon.

-Vaya...nos hemos dejado llevar...-Dijo Gintoki.

Kagura se quitó de encima de Gintoki y no dijo nada.

Gintoki se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Joder...¿quién será ahora?Está lloviendo...

Cuando abrió la puerta vió a un chico con gafas,se trataba de Shinpachi, y llevaba un paragüas.

-Buenos días Gin-san!-Dijo Shinpachi alegremente.

-¿Qué haces aquí "pattsuan"?Está lloviendo...

-He venido a trabajar,por supuesto...espera...¿!Qué es eso?!-Dijo Shinpachi gritando.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Shinpachi señaló a la entrepierna de Gintoki. Éste miró hacia abajo y vió un gran bulto

sobresaliendo de su kimono.

-Verás...lo puedo explicar...

-Siento haberte interrumpido Gin-san...-Dijo Shinpachi mientras entraba a la Yorozuya.

Cuando entró al salón vió a Kagura tumbada en el sofá mientras gemía y tenía la cara roja.

Shinpachi casi sufre un infarto.

-Gin-san! ¿!Qué significa ésto?!-Gritó Shinpachi,enloquecido.

Gintoki se acercó y golpeó la cabeza de Shinpachi fuertemente con su espada de madera.

Éste cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Problema solucionado...-Dijo Gintoki mientras cargaba a Shinpachi en su espalda.

-G-Gin-chan...¿a dónde vas?

-Vuelvo enseguida.

Gintoki fue con su moto hasta el dojo/casa de Shinpachi y le explicó a Otae,su hermana,que se

había caído por el camino y ahora estaba inconsciente. Dejó a Shinpachi y volvió a casa rápidamente. Mientras subía por las

escaleras...

-Mierda...olvidé llevar un paragüas...ahora estoy mojado.

Entró a casa y vió que Kagura todavía estaba tumbada en el sofá.

-Oye Kagura...¿qué ocurre?

-¿Puedes besarme otra vez Gin-chan?Siento una extraña sensación ahí abajo...

Gintoki fingió no haber escuchado lo que acababa de decir Kagura.

-Bueno...me voy a tomar un baño...

Gintoki huyó y se metió en el baño.

-Gin...chan...

Kagura vió que había dejado la puerta del baño entreabierta y fue a espiar.

Mientras,Gintoki se quitaba la parte de arriba del kimono y se secaba con una toalla el pecho.

Kagura observó el cuerpo de Gintoki.Él tenía un cuerpo bastante bien definido y fuerte,aunque

lo había descuidado un poco después de la Guerra. Kagura se fijó en su espalda grande y firme y

en sus brazos ligeramente musculosos.

-(¿Qué me ocurre...? cuando miro el cuerpo de Gin-chan siento algo raro en ese lugar...)

Kagura dirigió su temblorosa mano hacia su parte íntima y la tocó por encima de su pijama.

Se sorprendió al sentir algo que no había sentido nunca.

Gintoki se quitó toda su ropa hasta quedarse en ropa interior,cuando se la iba a quitar vió que

Kagura entraba por la puerta del baño.

-Gin-chan...¿me puedo...bañar contigo?

 **Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo2 - Secuestro

**Después de casi dos meses...llega el capítulo 2! xD**

-¿!Qué si puedes qué?!-Dijo Gintoki casi gritando.

-Bañarme contigo...

-¿Por que querrías hacer eso?

-Pues porque...quiero estar contigo.

-¿Eh? Pues...lo siento pero...no podemos hacer eso.

Kagura ignoró lo que dijo y se empezó a quitar la ropa.

-Kagura! Detente ahora mismo!-Dijo Gintoki tapándose los ojos.

-Pero si antes me has besado...

-Ya,pero era...sólo para enseñarte lo que era un beso.Tú misma lo has dicho.

-¿No has sentido nada al besarme?

-Bueno, ha estado bastante bien, quiero decir... Kagura,no podemos ir más allá de eso,lo siento.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque yo tengo 23 años y tu tienes...espera, en el anime nunca envejecemos pero...¿cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 18. Mi cumpleaños fue hace unas semanas.

-Uhm...18¿huh? Da igual,no podemos. De todas formas ¿qué te ocurre?¿te has enamorado de mí o algo?

-No...(sí)esque tengo una extraña sensación en este lugar.

-¿Eh?

Kagura señaló sus partes bajas. Gintoki se sonrojó.

-Oh,ya entiendo..¿y qué se supone que quieres que haga con eso?

-¿No sabes cómo pararlo?

-Bueno,quizá si sepa como hacerlo.

-¿De verdad?¿entonces me puedo bañar contigo?

-Está bien...pero nada de besos y cosas raras.-Declaró Gintoki.

De pronto Kagura se quitó toda la ropa sin ninguna vergüenza. Gin se volvió a tapar los ojos.

-Oh my god Kagura-chan! ¿qué demonios haces?-Gritó Gintoki con su sexy acento inglés.

Kagura se paró a pensar y vió que Gintoki también estaba casi desnudo, se sonrojó y se metió rápidamente en la bañera.

-(Joder...¿no le enseñó lo que es la vergüenza el viejo de su padre?)-Pensó Gintoki.

Se quitó la ropa interior y se tapó con una toalla,luego se metió en la bañera,enfrente de Kagura.

Ella estaba metida en el agua hasta el cuello,para que Gintoki no viera su cuerpo.

-Gin-chan¿sabes cómo calmar esa sensación o no?-Preguntó Kagura.

Gintoki había visto muchas películas xxx y ya tenía el tema controlado.

-Pues bien...lo que tienes que hacer es tocarte "ahí" con la mano hasta que sientas...algo.

-Entiendo...

-(Ahora que lo pienso...soy como su tutor legal...tiene 18 años y aún no sabe éstas cosas...creo

que es un buen momento, y también tendré que explicarle ésto al otaku de Shinpachi...)

-Gin-chan,no mires...

Gintoki miró hacia otro lado y empezó a oir pequeños gemidos de Kagura.

-(Ésto es más incómodo que Hijikata transformado en otaku...)-Pensaba mientras se sonrojaba.

Después de unos minutos...

-Kagura,¿has terminado?

Gintoki miró hacia Kagura y vió que estaba flotando en el agua, cómo un cadáver.

-¿!Kagura-chan?!

Gintoki sacó a Kagura del agua.

-¿Estás bien? Oi ,Kagura!-Dijo mientras abofeteaba la cara de la pelirroja(o naranja)

-Estoy bien...es solo que eso ha sido mejor que comer arroz con

huevo...(Kagura tiene unos gustos muy simples)

-Oh,sí...el arroz con huevo es muy bueno y económico! Je...jeje...bueno, si vuelves a tener esa

extraña sensación, haz "eso" otra vez. Ah, pero no lo hagas en público, por favor.

-Vale,gracias Gin-chan!

Kagura saltó en el agua y le abrazó.Gintoki sintió sus pequeños pechos presionados contra su torso.

-K-Kagura...estamos desnudos...

-Ah!p-perdón...- Kagura se arrepentió.

-¿Quieres que te lave el cabello?-Preguntó Gin.

-V-vale...

Ambos salieron de la bañera. Puso champú en sus manos y empezó a frotar el cabello

rojo de Kagura.

Mientras lo hacía Gintoki no podía evitar mirar el cuerpo de Kagura y se ponía algo nervioso.

-(¿En qué momento me pareció buena idea traer una chica a la yorozuya y que además viviera

conmigo?De alguna forma, era inevitable que se empezara a interesar por estas cosas)-Pensaba.

Después del baño,los dos se vistieron. Gintoki se puso su kimono y Kagura se puso su vestido rojo

con la falda abierta por los lados, salieron al salón.

-Voy a dar un paseo.-Dijo Gintoki.

-Pero aún sigue lloviendo...mi sombrilla es lo suficientemente grande para los dos...si quieres puedo

ir contigo.-Se ofreció Kagura.

-Está bien.

Y así, los dos salieron de la yorozuya y caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a un puente. Allí se detuvieron a observar el río que pasaba por debajo.

-El río tiene mucha fuerza por la lluvia...podría ser peligroso...

Entonces fue cuando Gintoki vió que un hombre encapuchado estaba intentando cruzar el río.

-Espera aquí, voy a ir a ayudar a ese hombre.

-Vale.

Gintoki bajó por la orilla del río y le extendió la mano al hombre.

-¿Necesita ayuda?-Preguntó.

-No la necesito..."danna".

-¿Okita-kun?¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues verá danna...pensaba darle una lección a esa chica china.-Dijo Okita señalando a Kagura en

el puente. Gintoki miró hacia allí.

-Gin-chan! ¿estás bien?-Kagura gritó.

De pronto dos hombres vestidos de ninja con katana aparecieron detrás de Kagura y la atacaron.

Kagura cayó al suelo.

Gintoki se irritó.

-¿Qué significa ésto Okita-kun?No tengo tiempo para tus juegos de sádico.

-Oh vamos danna...sólo será una pequeña tortura.-Dijo Okita mientras sonreía.

-Según los rumores eres de los mejores espadachines en Edo.-Dijo Gintoki mientras sacaba su

espada de madera.

-Esos rumores son completamente ciertos...-Okita sacó a una velocidad increíble su katana y

dió un corte a la pierna de Gintoki.Éste cayó de rodillas al río.

-No estás en muy buena forma,danna.

-¿No se supone qué eres un policía?¿por qué haces ésto?-Preguntó Gintoki tapando el corte en su

pierna mientras resistía la fuerte corriente del río.

-Soy un policía pero...en mi tiempo libre soy un asesino.

Gintoki observó que no llevaba el uniforme del Shinsengumi.

-Si...si le haces algo a Kagura...te mataré.

Okita se puso la capucha y se fue con kagura en la espalda mientras iba dentro de un saco.

Gintoki consiguió salir del río y se quedó tumbado en la orilla,mientras la lluvia le empapaba.

Mientras tanto, Okita llegó a los cuarteles del Shinsengumi.

-Oye Sougo! ¿Qué coño llevas ahí?-Preguntó Hijikata señalando al saco.

-Cálmate Hijikata-san...tan sólo es un cadáver.

-Eres un idiota...no hagas nada raro.

Okita entró en una especie de habitación privada en los cuarteles.

Sacó a Kagura del saco y la ató a una pared de madera de forma que no se pudiera mover.

Después de un rato Kagura despertó.

-¿Eh? ¿dónde estoy? ¿Gin-chan?

-No, yo no soy Gin-chan...niña china.

-¿Eh? ¿!Qué haces tú aquí?!

-Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir...-Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Okita.

* * *

 **¿Qué demonios le hará éste sádico a Kagura?**

 **¿Podrá Gintoki salvarla?**

 **Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo3 - Partida

**Capítulo 3- Okita había secuestrado a Kagura y Gintoki había sido herido...**

* * *

-¿A-a qué te refieres con "divertirnos"?-Kagura estaba algo asustada.

-Ya lo verás...

Entre tanto, Gintoki caminaba arrastrando su pierna herida.

Caminaba por las calles medio vacías de Edo mientras la lluvia empapaba su cuerpo.

Algunas personas que pasaban lo miraban con interés, sin embargo no se acercaban a ayudarle.

Su herida dejaba un rastro de sangre en el suelo, pero la lluvia lo disolvía. Ahora el rastro de sangre llegaba hasta el bar de Otose, bajo la Yorozuya.

Gintoki entró en el bar y sus piernas cedieron.

Otose estaba apoyada en una pared mientras fumaba.

-¿En qué problema te has metido ésta vez, Gintoki?-Dijo mientras exhalaba humo.

Gintoki hizo un esfuerzo y se levantó para sentarse en uno de los sofás del bar.

-Ese cabrón...se ha llevado a Kagura.

-Te refieres a ese mocoso del shinsengumi ¿verdad?

-¿Lo sabes?

-Os ví ésta mañana, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero él ha estado enamorado de Kagura desde hace un tiempo.

Parece que ha decidido actuar, pero a su manera.

-¿Enamorado? ¿Por qué se enamoraría de alguien como Kagura?

-Puede parecer que la odie, pero la forma de expresar su amor es atacar a Kagura cada vez que la ve.

El rostro de Otose estaba envuelto en humo.

-¿De dónde sacas esa idea?-Dijo Gintoki mientras ponía un vendaje en su herida.

-Cuando una persona envejece, tiende a observarlo todo con más detalle, y ese chico, Okita Sougo,

empieza a comportarse de una manera diferente cuando ve a Kagura. Y creo que él siempre ha estado esperando a que ella se de cuenta.

-...

-Y bien, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-No haré nada, si Kagura acepta su amor, no hay ningún problema.

-¿Estás seguro?-Otose cerró los ojos mientras exhalaba humo de nuevo.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? Kagura y yo solo somos compañeros de trabajo, al igual que Shinpachi, eso es todo.

Otose suspiró. -No deberías esconder tus sentimientos...

-Cállate, vieja bruja.

Gintoki terminó de vendar su pierna y subió a la Yorozuya. Entró en su habitación, se recostó en su

futón y se puso a reflexionar mientras miraba el techo de madera.

-(Ésto es lo mejor para Kagura...tiene que empezar a vivir su vida, no puede vivir conmigo en la Yorozuya para siempre...¿verdad?)

* * *

Mientras, Sougo había atado a Kagura y ésta no se podía mover.

-Bien, china girl...vamos a jugar a un juego.

-¿?

-Es simple, tendrás que contestar a mis preguntas. No te servirá de nada mentir, asi que contesta con sinceridad.

-¿De qué se trata todo ésto? Suéltame!

-Muy mal chica china...dije que yo soy el que hace las preguntas.

-Está bien, jugaré a tu estúpido juego. -Kagura suspiró.

-Muy bien...primera pregunta! ¿sientes algo por el jefe de la Yorozuya? -Sougo desenvainó su katana y apuntó al cuello de Kagura.

-N-no...Gin-chan solo es mi jefe, nada más.

-Ya veo. Entonces...¿sientes algo por mí? -Okita acercó su cara a la de Kagura y ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿Eh? ¿por ti? Tú eres solo un idiota...-Dijo en tono de burla.

-Entiendo...soy un completo idiota. -Okita suspiró y sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres deci-

Kagura fue interrumpida por la katana de Okita, que cortó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las cuerdas que la ataban.

Ella estaba algo confundida y miró a Okita, que tenía ahora una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Chica china...no, Kagura...puedes reirte, pero yo te amo.

La cara de la inocente Kagura se puso roja como su cabello, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso.

-¿!Eeeeh?! ¿!de qué estás hablando?! ¿es una broma, verdad?

-No, no estoy bromeando...pensaba que mediante nuestras peleas, mis sentimientos te alcanzarían, pero estaba equivocado.

Entonces decidí decírtelo en persona, siento haberte secuestrado, no se me ocurría otro modo de hacerlo.

-...

-Y bien, ¿cuál es tú respuesta?-Okita se acercó a Kagura.

-No...no estoy segura de...

-¿De qué?

-No estoy segura! Déjame pensarlo, por favor.

-Está bien, te daré tiempo. Aunque puede que ésto te ayude a pensarlo mejor.

Kagura no tuvo tiempo de contestar, ya que Okita la tomó del brazo y besó sus labios.

Ella se sorprendió, pero no interrumpió el beso.

Sus bocas se separaron después de unos largos segundos.

-¿Qué tal?

Kagura no dijo nada y salió corriendo por la puerta.

-(¿Se habrá asustado?)Pensó Okita.

Hijikata estaba sentado a la entrada de los cuarteles mientras bebía una botella de sake.

Vió a Kagura corriendo y saliendo por la gran puerta de los cuarteles del Shinsengumi.

-Ese idiota...no sabe cómo tratar a una mujer...-Dijo mientras bebía de la botella.

Kagura corría mientras las gotas de lluvia caían en su sombrilla. Se dirigía a la Yorozuya.

Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta y vió a Gintoki sentado en la silla del jefe de la Yorozuya.

-Bienvenida, Kagura. ¿Qué tal la reunión con Okita-kun?

Kagura se acercó a Gintoki mientras jadeaba sin parar.

-Gin-chan...él ha dicho que me ama.

Al escuchar ésto, Gintoki no pudo evitar apretar su puño con fuerza.

-¿En serio? ¿y tú...qué has contestado?

-Le he dicho que me de tiempo para pensarlo, pero antes de irme, me ha...besado.

Gintoki apretó su puño tan fuerte que pensó que iba a explotar. Sin embargo su rostro mostraba una sonrisa.

-Vaya...ese Okita-kun es un atrevido...¿en serio te ha besado?

-Sí...Gin-chan, ¿no estás enfadado?

-¿Enfadado? ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

-Ah...pensaba que tú...

-Kagura, si te refieres al beso, ya te dije que solo era para mostrártelo.

Kagura se sintió algo decepcionada.

-Y bien, ¿cuál será tu respuesta?

-No lo sé...

-¿Okita-kun te gusta? -La voz de Gintoki tembló ligeramente.

-Pues...él es un idiota pero...es atractivo y fuerte...y creo que es una buena persona en el fondo. Asi que supongo... que sí me gusta.

Kagura se sonrojó. Gintoki se levantó de la silla y miró la lluvia a través de la ventana. Las gotas dejaban de caer.

-Entonces, deberías hablar con él.

Dicho ésto, Kagura caminó hasta la puerta y salió sin decir nada, tan solo asintió.

Comenzó a correr en dirección a los cuarteles del Shinsengumi.

Hijikata la vió entrando por la puerta y chasqueó la lengua y cerró los ojos mientras fumaba un cigarro.

Okita se encontraba recostado en el suelo de la habitación de antes mientras se relajaba.

Pero le interrumpió Kagura, abriendo la puerta repentinamente.

Okita abrió los ojos, algo sorprendido.

-Oh, has vuelto...¿qué ocurre?

-Sobre lo de antes...no era ninguna broma ¿verdad?

Okita sonrió, se levantó y se acercó a Kagura.

-Pues claro que no, lo que te dije era completamente cierto.

-Ah, entonce-

Kagura no pudo terminar de hablar ya que los labios de Okita no dejaron salir el sonido de la boca

de la pelirroja. Kagura se separó rápidamente.

-Espera! ¿Que estás-

Okita volvió a interrumpirla, pero ésta vez introdujo su lengua en la inocente boca de Kagura.

Kagura respondió a su movimiento. Después Okita puso sus brazos en la delicada espalda de

Kagura y la abrazó mientras la besaba y sus lenguas se enredaban.

La pequeña de la Yorozuya soltaba pequeños gemidos mientras pensaba.

-(Ah...ésta sensación...es parecida a la que sentí con Gin...chan...)

La imagen de Gintoki apareció en la mente de Kagura, sin embargo la silueta de Gintoki se alejaba

cada vez más a medida que Okita besaba sus labios, hasta que desapareció completamente y Kagura dejó de pensar con claridad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Gintoki se encontraba leyendo la shonen jump tumbado en el sofá.

Apartó la vista de las páginas y vió que estaba anocheciendo.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esa niña? Lleva casi una hora fuera...

Algo preocupado, Gintoki se puso sus botas negras y salió para buscar a Kagura.

El primer lugar en el que pensó, fue por supuesto el cuartel del Shinsengumi, entonces caminó hacia allí.

Ya no llovía, pero el aire estaba helado y la temperatura era muy baja, Gintoki expulsaba vaho por la boca mientras caminaba.

Cuando llegó a los cuarteles, dió una breve vuelta al edificio y le llamó la atención una pequeña ventana de la que salía la luz del interior.

Se acercó a la ventana y se estiró para poder ver mejor.

Sus ojos rojos observaron a Okita besando el cuello de Kagura mientras ella gemía y tenía la cara completamente roja.

Gintoki sintió como si su corazón se fuera a desgarrar, pero no apartó la mirada. Continuó mirando aquella escena.

Okita dejó de besar el cuello de Kagura y pasó a besar su boca apasionadamente. Kagura gemía cada vez más fuerte, parecía estar disfrutando mucho.

Gintoki apartó la mirada de la ventana, dió media vuelta y salió de aquel lugar. Ya había anochecido.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la Yorozuya, 3 hombres encapuchados se pusieron en su camino.

-Oye nii-chan, ¿tienes algo de dinero?-Dijo uno de ellos en un tono de burla.

-Seguro que es rico...vamos, se generoso, nii-chan.

Otro de los hombres se acercó a Gintoki y golpeó su cara con fuerza.

Gintoki se quedó unos segundos en blanco, después agarró su espada de madera y golpeó la cara del hombre violentamente, partiendo su mandíbula.

-¿!Q-quién demonios es éste tipo?!-Uno de los dos hombres restantes gritó asustado.

Gintoki agitó su espada y la enterró en el estómago del hombre, éste cayó al suelo mientras la tierra se manchaba con su sangre.

-L-lo siento! -El único hombre en pie salió huyendo despavorido.

Una vez entró en la Yorozuya, Gintoki tiró al suelo la espada de madera ensangrentada, se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se quedó pensando en la oscuridad.

-(Hacía tiempo que no mataba a un civil...esto me trae recuerdos...)

-(¿Qué demonios me ocurre? Kagura solo está descubriendo lo que es el amor...es algo normal,

ella se casará y tendrá hijos y una familia algún día...¿entonces por qué siento tanto dolor en mi pecho?)

* * *

Mientras, Kagura había salido de los cuarteles y volvía a casa. Seguía pensando en lo que había hecho con Okita y estaba avergonzada.

En el camino vió dos cuerpos ensangrentados tirados en el suelo. Se asustó un poco y aceleró.

Después llegó a la Yorozuya y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la oscuridad de la sala.

Encendió la luz y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Miró a Gintoki tumbado en el sofá y su espada de madera manchada de sangre en el suelo.

-¿Gi...Gin-chan?

Gintoki se sorprendió y recogió rápidamente la espada. Se había quedado dormido.

-Ah! Kagura... -Intentó pensar en alguna excusa.

-He tenido un duelo de práctica con Shinpachi y le he herido por error...voy a limpiar la espada, lo había olvidado, lo siento.

Kagura observó a Gintoki entrar en su habitación.

Su excusa no había funcionado en ella, pues notó el tono nervioso en su voz. Y además había visto esos hombres heridos tirados en la calle.

Kagura se sintió algo preocupada por él, después se fue a dormir.

Lo que ella no sabía era que probablemente no iba a volver a ver a su "Gin-chan" nunca más.

* * *

Faltaba una hora para el amanecer, Gintoki se levantó de la cama, tomó algunas provisiones junto con su katana de madera y salió por la puerta.

Mientras caminaba por las vacías calles del distrito Kabukicho, pensaba:

-(Esto es lo mejor...si me quedo aquí, tarde o temprano le haré daño a Kagura o a alguien más)

-(Después de todo, un demonio como yo no puede permanecer en esta agradable ciudad...)

 **Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo4 - Shiroyasha

**Capítulo 4 - Gintoki decide irse de Edo y Kagura despierta...**

* * *

1 hora después de que el sol saliera en Edo, Kagura despertó y salió del armario en el que dormía.

Se dirigió medio dormida al salón y se sentó en el sofá.

-Gin-chan...¿qué hay de desayunar hoy?

Preguntó mientras bostezaba, pensando que Gintoki estaba en la cocina. Sin embargo no hubo respuesta, solo silencio.

-¿Gin-chan?

Kagura se levantó y revisó toda la casa, pero el pelo plateado no estaba.

-Me pregunto si ha salido...

Kagura salió al balcón y escuchó unas voces, eran las de Catherine y Otose, estaban hablando en la entrada del bar.

-¿Es eso cierto, Otose-san?

-Sí...le vi saliendo un poco antes del amanecer...¿en qué estará pensando ese idiota?

-¿Qué pasará con la Yorozuya?

-No lo sé...seguramente tenga pensado no volver...éstos días ha estado algo deprimido...

Otose y Catherine entraron al bar.

Al escuchar su conversación, Kagura se quedó en shock.

-Gin-chan...¿se ha ido? ¿por qué?

De pronto Kagura recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, el comportamiento extraño de Gintoki, su espada ensangrentada...

Todo indicaba que realmente se había ido.

Kagura volvió a entrar y se sentó en el sofá sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Se percató de que

en el extremo de la mesa había una foto y la tomó.

Era una foto en la que aparecían Gintoki, Kagura, Shinpachi y Sadaharu.

Aquella foto hizo a Kagura recordar todos los recuerdos y momentos que había vivido junto a ellos,

en especial junto a Gintoki. No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas que cayeron en la foto.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Shinpachi apareció con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Buenos días Kagura-chan, Gin-sa...

Cuando Shinpachi vió a Kagura, su cara estaba sonrojada y llena de lágrimas.

Se quedó como paralizado y muy sorprendido.

-¿!Ka-Kagura-chan?! !¿qué ocurre?!

-Fuera de aquí!

Kagura saltó hacia Shinpachi y golpeó su cara, éste salió disparado y aterrizó en la calle.

Después de esto, la mente de Kagura estaba en blanco, y estuvo por unas dos horas metida en el armario.

Después Kagura salió a la calle y sus pasos la llevaron hasta el cuartel del Shinsengumi.

Hijikata estaba junto a la entrada.

-¿Otra vez aquí? ¿qué necesitas?

-Necesito...ver a...Okita.

Hijikata condució a Kagura hasta una habitación.

-Sougo, tienes visita.

Abrió la puerta y luego se fue.

-Oh, hola.

Kagura no dijo nada y corrió a los brazos de Okita y él la sostuvo.

-¿Q-qué te ocurre?

-Gin-chan...se ha ido.

-¿Eh? ¿por qué?

-N-no lo sé...

Kagura empezó a llorar y Okita la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, yo no te abandonaré.

Okita bajó su mano lentamente, la metió bajo la ropa de Kagura y agarró uno de los pequeños pechos de Kagura. Ella emitió un quejido.

-No pasa nada, relájate.

Okita continuó acariciando sus pechos mientras besaba lentamente su cuello.

Pero Kagura agarró sus brazos y le detuvo.

-Lo siento...

Kagura salió por la puerta y se fue sin decir nada más.

Después volvió a la Yorozuya y se metió en el armario mientras sollozaba.

* * *

Y así, el tiempo pasó y Kagura no tuvo más remedio que irse a vivir con Otae y Shinpachi.

La Yorozuya se disolvió y todo transcurrió con normalidad, con la diferencia de que aquel

hombre había dejado un enorme vacío en los corazones de los habitantes de Edo.

Kagura y Okita empezaron a salir, sin embargo no fueron más allá de algún beso. Cada vez que

Okita intentaba cruzar la línea, Kagura se negaba. Más que una pareja, parecían dos amigos que

se divertían y salían juntos. Su relación no progresó demasiado.

En cuanto a Gintoki, no se supo nada más de él y su paradero.

* * *

Ahora mismo, han pasado 5 meses desde que él se fue y Kagura se dispone a salir por la puerta.

-Voy a salir a dar un paseo! Volveré en un rato!

-Muy bien, que te diviertas Kagura-chan. -Otae la despidió con una sonrisa.

Salió y empezó a caminar hasta que llegó a un mercado en la calle. Echaba un vistazo a las tiendas

mientras mordía un trozo de sukonbu. Un puesto en el que vendían comida le llamó la atención y

se acercó. Mientras observaba la comida, dos mujeres mantenían una conversación.

-¿Has oído los útimos rumores sobre el asesino?

Kagura se acercó con disimulo para escuchar mejor.

-¿Eh? ¿Asesino?

-Sí...se dice que un asesino ha aparecido en la ciudad. Ya ha matado a muchas personas.

-Eso es terrible...qué miedo.

-Sí, no se sabe mucho de él...dicen que va vestido de blanco y le llaman "Shiroyasha".

Al escuchar ese nombre Kagura se sorprendió.

-(Shiroyasha...¿dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes...?)

Kagura pensaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo recordaba. Entonces decidió preguntarle a las mujeres.

-Oiga señora...¿me podría contar más sobre Shiroyasha?-Kagura sonrió pretendiendo parecer

una niña encantadora. Las mujeres se giraron algo sorprendidas.

-Oh! ¿estabas eschuchando, pequeña?

-Sí...

-Bueno, no se conoce mucho sobre él o ella, los testigos dicen que tiene los ojos rojos como un

demonio y que tiene el pelo blanco, casi plateado.

-Ya veo...

-Oh, y al parecer solo ataca cuando cae la noche, asi que deberías volver a casa pronto, niña.

Sin nada más que decir, las mujeres se marcharon y Kagura continuó con su paseo en el mercado.

Los puestos de comida y mercancías del mercado estaban delante de los bloques de edificios y callejones de Edo.

Por un segundo, Kagura creyó ver una sombra deslizándose entre los callejones a gran velocidad.

Siguió caminando entre la multitud del mercado y la sensación de que estaba siendo observada

crecía cada vez más. La noche se acercaba y la gente se iba retirando a sus casas.

El cielo estaba teñido de un rojo sangre con algunas nubes grises.

Cuando Kagura miró a su alrededor, tan solo quedaban algunas personas recogiendo los puestos de comercio.

A pesar de que era el final del verano, un viento frío hizo estremecer el pequeño cuerpo de Kagura.

-(Creo...que debería volver a casa...)

Cuando se disponía a volver a casa, cometió el error de mirar una vez más a los solitarios callejones entre los edificios.

Entonces vió una silueta negra con un ojo rojo brillante mirándola fijamente desde la lejanía. Unos

segundos después la silueta desapareció.

-(¿Q-quién será ese tipo? ¿un acosador?) -Kagura estaba algo asustada y empezó a caminar más rápido, pero luego se detuvo.

-(No...eso es, soy una Yato ¿de qué tengo miedo?)

Kagura miró hacia los oscuros callejones y gritó.

-OYE! ¿QUIÉN ERES? SI QUIERES LUCHAR VEN AQUÍ!

De pronto Kagura sintió una presencia detrás y se giró a mirar.

Allí estaba, la silueta de un hombre recortada contra el sol del ocaso mientras el viento agitaba sus blancas ropas.

Llevaba una túnica blanca y una camisa negra debajo. Tenía una cinta blanca atada a la cabeza

y un trozo de tela cubría casi toda su cara a excepción de aquellos ojos carmesí.

Tan solo se quedó parado observando a Kagura en silencio, como si tratara de intimidarla.

-(Tiene el pelo plateado...¿podría ser él...?

Los ojos de Kagura se llenaron de un brillo que mostraba esperanza y emoción. Dió unos pasos hacia el hombre que la observaba.

-Si das un paso más te mataré.

Kagura tragó saliva.

-¿E-eres Gin-chan?

Cuando Kagura se percató, la katana de aquel hombre estaba rozando su cuello y su enmascarado rostro estaba próximo al de ella.

-Lo siento niña...no soy el hombre que estás buscando.

Kagura se sorprendió al oler a aquel hombre...olía igual que él. Sin embargo la duda volvió a

invadir su mente cuando escuchó su voz. Era completamente diferente a la de el hombre en el

que estaba pensando. Pero ella no se rindió.

-Gin-chan...deja de esconderte bajo esas ropas, se que eres tú.

Kagura sacó su sombrilla de la espalda y chocó contra la katana del hombre.

-...

-Entonces, si no eres Gin-chan...¿eres el que llaman Shiroyasha?

-Así es...soy un asesino que lo ha perdido todo y solo le queda matar...

Kagura sonrió mientras su sombrilla y la katana se empujaban.

-Entonces, si no eres Gin-chan no te importará matarme ¿verdad?

-¿Y por qué iba a matar a una mocosa como tú?

Kagura se molestó por el comentario y golpeó fuertemente el abdomen de Shiroyasha con su sombrilla.

-Vaya...al parecer no eres una mocosa cualquiera... -Dijo recuperándose del golpe.

-Pero ya te he dicho que no soy el hombre que estás buscando.

Shiroyasha hizo un movimiento casi instantáneo y un gran corte apareció en el hombro de Kagura.

Kagura emitió un quejido y se arrodilló en el suelo, intentando taponar el corte del que empezaba a emanar sangre.

Shiroyasha levantó su katana y apuntó al cuello de Kagura.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa y me dejes continuar con mi trabajo.

Kagura bajó la mirada y su rostro se ensombreció.

-Yo...no tengo casa, la persona con la que vivía desapareció hace varios meses y me abandonó.

Shiroyasha se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Esa persona debe de ser el más grande de los miserables para hacer algo así...

Kagura miró a Shiroyasha y sonrió.

-A pesar de que llevaba varios años viviendo con él apenas le conocía...probablemente tenía sus razones para irse.

-Puede ser...pero yo no estoy aquí para escucharte...si no te marchas te mataré aquí mismo.

Kagura sintió el acero frío de la katana presionando contra su cuello.

-(Vaya...estaba equivocada, él no parece ser Gin-chan...)

Kagura se levantó y se alejó lentamente sin decir nada mientras dejaba un rastro de gotas de sangre.

Cuando Kagura desapareció de su rango de visión, Shiroyasha envainó su katana y empezó a correr

a gran velocidad en dirección contraria a la que había tomado la pelirroja.

Llegó hasta un edificio situado encima de un bar, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

El edificio en el que había entrado Shiroyasha era por supuesto la Yorozuya.

Shiroyasha entró en el cuarto de baño y se puso delante del espejo.

Se desató la cinta de la cabeza y también la máscara que cubría su rostro.

-Joder...¿en qué estará pensando esa idiota? He tenido que herirla para que se fuera...

-Incluso tuve que pedirle al viejo Gengai que construyera ésta cosa...

Gintoki miraba al dispositivo en su mano.

Era un dispositivo que llevaba pegado en la máscara y modificaba su voz haciéndola sonar

completamente diferente.

Gintoki se quitó el traje de Shiroyasha(que guarda desde la guerra Joui) y se puso su pijama.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se tumbó en el sofá a leer la Jump.

-Vivir solo es genial...pero me pregunto si querrán volver a formar la Yorozuya...

* * *

En realidad, Gintoki no aguantó ni un mes fuera de Edo, ya que era completamente pobre.

Entonces decidió volver a la Yorozuya y vivir allí solo sin que nadie lo supiera. Decidió vender

sus habilidades como samurai y trabajar como un asesino a sueldo.

* * *

 **Así ha vivido los últimos 4 meses...¿Qué hará a partir de ahora?**

 **¿Volverán aquellos días de la Yorozuya?**

 **¿Se mantendrá bajo la identidad de Shiroyasha?**

 **¿Encontrará el amor algún día?**

 **Continuará...**


	5. Capítulo5 - Objetivo

**Capítulo 5 - Kagura vuelve a casa después de encontrarse con Shiroyasha...**

* * *

Kagura entró por la puerta y Shinpachi la recibió en el salón.

-Ya estoy de vuelta...-Dijo con la mano en su herida.

-Oh, bienveni...¿!Ka-Kagura-chan?! ¿!qué ha pasado?!

-Te lo explicaré después, primero hay que...curar la herida...

Kagura apenas podía sostenerse en pie debido a la pérdida de sangre. Shinpachi la atendió y trató su herida con la ayuda de Otae.

-Ahora dinos, ¿que ha pasado?

-Pues...Shiroyasha me asaltó y me hizo esta herida. -Dijo Kagura mirando el vendaje.

-¿Shiroyasha? ¿El asesino de los rumores?

-Sí...él...se parecía a Gin-chan.

Cuando Kagura dijo esto tanto la expresión de Shinpachi como la de Otae cambiaron y se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

-Oh v-vamos Kagura-chan...ese idiota nos abandonó hace meses ¿por qué iba a ser ahora un asesino? -Otae dijo ésto con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tienes razón...además su voz era completamente diferente a la de Gin-chan y era muy serio y siniestro.

-Kagura-chan...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No vuelvas a pronunciar el nombre de ese hombre.

Shinpachi parecía estar realmente decepcionado con Gintoki.

Después de esto los tres cenaron.

* * *

Mientras tanto Gintoki se encontraba leyendo la Jump en el sofá.

-Sigue sin salir un nuevo capítulo de Hunger x Hunger...vaya mierda.

Cerró la revista y se puso en pie.

-Debería comprobar como están Kagura y Shinpachi...hace meses que no veo a ese otaku con gafas.

A continuación se puso la ropa de Shiroyasha y salió de la Yorozuya.

Su ropa blanca parecía volar entre los tejados de las casas mientras avanzaba rápidamente.

El primer lugar que se le ocurrió fue, por supuesto, el dojo Shimura.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Shinpachi y Kagura subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Buenas noches, Kagura-chan.

-Buenas noches.

Shinpachi entró en su habitación y se recostó en la cama mientras miraba al techo.

-Ese idiota...¿Por qué demonios se fue sin siquiera avisar?

Gintoki saltó del tejado de una casa y aterrizó en el exterior del dojo Shimura.

Observó que había tres habitaciones de las que salían luz. Una en la planta baja y otras dos en la de arriba.

-Solo será un pequeño vistazo...después me marcharé.

Gintoki se acercó sigilosamente a la ventana y vió a Otae en la cocina limpiando los platos de la cena alegremente.

Después trepó por la pared y subió hasta una de las ventanas con luz.

Miró con cuidado a través del cristal y vió a Shinpachi tumbado en su cama mirando al infinito.

-(Shinpachi parece algo enfadado...)

Después de observar unos segundos, Gintoki trepó con cuidado hasta la ventana restante.

Se asomó un poco y lo que vió le dejó la sangre helada.

Kagura estaba en su cama mientras abrazaba su almohada y lloraba sin consuelo.

-Gin-chan...

La ventana estaba abierta y Gintoki podía escuchar los sollozos de la pelirroja.

-(Ella...¿está llorando por mí?)

-(Mierda...no debería haberlos abandonado...soy un idiota, creía que ella estaría bien con Okita-kun)

Aunque lo había mantenido en secreto, Kagura había estado inmersa en una tristeza y soledad muy grandes desde que el pelo plateado se fue.

Gintoki apretó su puño, se olvidó que estaba en lo alto del edificio y cayó al suelo.

Kagura se sobresaltó por el ruido y se asomó por la ventana, pero lo único que pudo ver fue una

figura blanca saltando el muro del dojo y desapareciendo en las sombras.

-¿Ese era...?

Kagura cerró la ventana y decidió irse a dormir sin darle mucha más importancia.

Gintoki huyó rápidamente y volvió a las calles de Edo. Corrió hasta detenerse en una calle completamente vacía iluminada por la luna.

Mientras caminaba, sintió que estaba siendo observado desde la oscuridad, entonces desenvainó su katana y cubrió su rostro con la máscara.

Entonces se escuchó una siniestra risa en la noche.

A continuación la figura de un hombre salió de la oscuridad. Gintoki se sorprendió.

Aquel hombre llevaba un yukata púrpura, estaba fumando una pipa y un vendaje cubría su ojo y gran parte de su rostro.

Ese hombre era Takasugi Shinsuke.

-Oh, parece que Shiroyasha ha vuelto... -Dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Maldito...¿qué haces aquí?

-He oído que te has convertido en un asesino, ¿es eso cierto?

-Sí...¿y qué?

-Verás, me gustaría que mataras a una persona por mí.

-Siempre que pagues no me importa...¿quién es?

Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en el rostro de Takasugi.

-Antes de decírtelo me gustaría que me acompañaras...

-¿Eh?

-Tan solo sígueme.

Gintoki suspiró y empezó a caminar detrás de Takasugi, manteniendo la distancia.

-Dime, Gintoki. ¿Por qué razón abandonaste Edo por 5 meses?

Al parecer Shinsuke no sabía que Gintoki había estado oculto en la Yorozuya.

-Eso es algo que no te importa.

-Oh, vamos...dímelo por los viejos tiempos.

-No.

-Entonces déjame adivinar...¿fue por dinero? ¿fue para viajar? O tal vez...¿fue por amor?

Gintoki se alteró ligeramente al escuchar eso último. Takasugi lo notó.

-Oh...¿asi que fue por una mujer?

-...

-Creo recordar que dijiste que las mujeres no te interesaban. Supongo que has cambiado.

Gintoki se mantuvo en silencio.

-Me pregunto...¿qué mujer le habrá robado el corazón a un demonio como tú?

-He dicho que eso no te importa...

-¿Será la hermana del idiota que trabajaba contigo? ¿O quizá sea esa ninja sádica que está loca?

¿O incluso esa cortesana idiota de Yoshiwara? ¿quién será?

Takasugi dijo esto con un tono provocativo.

Gintoki apretó sus dientes furioso y agarró la empuñadura de su katana para sacarla.

-Yo no haría eso...-Takasugi chascó la lengua.

Gintoki echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vió varias siluetas negras acechando en las sombras, al

parecer estaba rodeado por los hombres de Takasugi.

-Cabrón...¿tu objetivo era atraparme?

-No...quiero que mates a alguien por mí, en serio. Ellos son solo por seguridad. Bueno...ya hemos llegado.

El hombre con la venda en la cabeza invitó a Gintoki a entrar en una especie de cabaña de madera escondida entre los callejones de Edo.

Entraron por la puerta y llegaron al interior, se trataba de una sala con una mesa y varias sillas.

En la mesa había una vela que iluminaba débilmente la estancia y un papel al lado.

-Bien, Gintoki...¿cuanto he de pagar?

Takasugi metió la mano bajo su yukata y sacó una bolsa llena de monedas.

-Eso servirá. Y bien, ¿a quién tengo que matar?

Takasugi volvió a sonreir de forma siniestra.

-Ese papel en la mesa es una foto de quien tienes que matar...tómalo.

Gintoki dió unos pasos y tomó el papel de la mesa. Lo giró y vió la foto.

Cuando la vió se sintió como un idiota y a la vez realmente furioso.

Aquella foto era de Kagura.

* * *

 **Las consecuencias de convertirse en un asesino a sueldo caen sobre Gintoki...¿Qué hará ahora?**

 **Continuará...**


	6. Capítulo 6 - Choque de katanas

**Capítulo 6 - Gintoki se encontró con Takasugi shinsuke y él le pidió que matara a Kagura...**

* * *

-¿Qué significa ésto? -Gintoki preguntó, furioso.

-Significa que quiero que mates a esa niña...

-¿Crees que soy idiota?

-Oh, es cierto...trabajabas con ella antes ¿verdad? ¿que importa eso ahora? Eres un asesino...

-Sí pero...¿por qué ella?

-Recientemente el idiota de su hermano me traicionó, y si mato a su hermanita el no se quedará de brazos cruzados...le importa más de lo que parece.

-No puedo hacerlo...no puedo matarla.

-¿Mmmh?

-Te he dicho que no puedo matarla!

Gintoki agarró a Takasugi de su yukata y lo levantó del suelo unos centímetros.

-Desafortunadamente ya no puedes renunciar a este trabajo.

-¿!Qué?!

-Si no matas a esa niña, morirás aquí mismo, y después nos encargaremos de todos tus amigos.

Gintoki sintió una cuchilla presionando contra su abdomen y otras dos en su espalda. Entonces soltó a Takasugi.

-Maldito traidor...

-¿Traidor? Toda la culpa la tienes tú, Shiroyasha. No deberías haber vuelto a Edo. Es más, nunca

deberías haber fundado esa Yorozuya desde un principio...un demonio como tú tendría que haber muerto en lugar de nuestro maestro!

-No metas...al maestro en esto.

-Tienes razón, ahora solo importa matar a esa niña llamada Kagura.

-Es-está bien...lo haré...la mataré.

-Oh...parece que no tienes corazón después de todo.

-No me importa...ella solo es una niña cualquiera que trabajó unos años para mí, eso es todo.

-Muy bien, no me importa cuanto tiempo te tome el asesinato y como lo hagas...

-Entiendo.

-Solo una cosa más, si huyes estarás muerto. Recuérdalo.

Sin nada más que decir, Takasugi se fue junto a sus guardaespaldas y desapareció en la noche.

Gintoki se quedó unos segundos pensativo y luego volvió a la Yorozuya.

Entró al baño, se quitó las blancas ropas y entró en la bañera.

Mientras el agua calentaba su frío cuerpo, miró al techo y luego pensó en voz alta.

-Supongo que empezaré mañana...

Gintoki suspiró.

-Tendré que hacer el papel de villano...

Después del baño tomó una cena ligera y se fue a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el dojo Shimura, Kagura bajó las escaleras y entró en el salón. Allí estaban Shinpachi y Otae.

-Buenos días, Kagura-chan. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

-Ah, voy a salir con Okita-kun.

-Pásalo bien...

Kagura salió por la puerta, parecía algo animada.

-Oye Shin-chan ¿qué tipo de relación tienen esos dos? Okita-kun y Kagura-chan.

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que ellos son novios.

-Oh! ¿en serio? Deberías seguir su ejemplo y buscarte una buena mujer, Sin-chan.

-Sí...es fácil decirlo...

Volviendo con Kagura, estaba llegando al lugar de reunión que había acordado con Okita.

No era un lugar muy especial, simplemente era una pequeña zona donde algunas parejas se

reunían. Había algunos árboles y un río al lado. Siguiendo el río, unos metros más allá había

un puente que conectaba esta zona con el resto de Edo.

No muy lejos de allí, Gintoki observaba a Kagura desde lo alto de un edificio al otro lado del

puente. Estaba vistiendo las ropas de Shiroyasha.

Kagura cruzó el puente de madera y se sentó bajo uno de los árboles a esperar a Okita.

-¿Qué hace allí sentada? ¿Estará esperando a alguien?

La pregunta de Gintoki fue respondida cuando vió que un chico de pelo castaño estaba cruzando el puente, Okita Sougo.

-¿Qué hace aquí él? Complicará las cosas aún más...

Gintoki miró a los tejados que estaban a unos 20 metros de su posición. Había al menos 3 hombres con ropas de ninja vigilando. Eran hombres de Takasugi.

-Bien...entonces pelearé contra Okita-kun como distracción y le diré que escapen, después me encargaré personalmente de Takasugi y sus hombres.

Mientras tanto, Okita se sentó junto a Kagura y empezaron a hablar tranquilamente.

Por otro lado, Gintoki estaba a punto de bajar de los tejados, sin embargo Okita tomó la mano

de Kagura mientras sonreía amablemente y el pelo plateado se detuvo.

Él no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero Kagura sonreía y se sonrojaba mientras Okita intentaba avanzar en su relación.

-(Esa idiota...¿qué se cree que hace? Esa no es la Kagura que yo conozco)

-(No...¿qué importa eso ahora? Tengo que concentrarme en mi trabajo)

Gintoki se puso en marcha y bajó de los tejados.

Caminó lentamente entre las pocas personas que había en el puente de madera.

Al final del puente había un pequeño bar en el que algunos hombres se reunían, por lo que Gintoki no llamaría demasiado la atención.

Caminó unos metros hacia la derecha y se posicionó justo enfrente de Kagura y Okita.

Bajo la sombra del árbol y en silencio, sus ropas blancas se agitaban ligeramente con el viento.

Okita se levantó y desenvainó su katana.

-Oye...¿quién demonios eres tú?

Sin decir nada, Gintoki desenvainó su katana.

-T-ten cuidado...él es Shiroyasha. -Kagura parecía algo asustada.

-¿En serio? ¿Eres tú? Bien...aunque no esté trabajando, el Shinsengumi siempre tiene el deber de mantener la justicia.

Okita se lanzó contra Gintoki y sus katanas chocaron. Después intercambiaron varios golpes, pero ninguno salió herido.

-Vaya...eres bastante bueno, Shiroyasha.

Gintoki no contestó. En su lugar lanzó una patada a Okita y éste retrocedió.

-(Ahora es el momento!Debo decirles que huyan)

-Escucha, Oki-

En ese momento, Okita agitó su espada y provocó un corte bastante profundo en el brazo de Gintoki.

-¿Qué pasa, Shiroyasha? Pensaba que eras algo más fuerte...supongo que los rumores mentían.

-(Mierda...olvidé que este chico era un sádico...)

-¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir la cita con mi novia? -Okita parecía estar disfrutando esto.

Pateó la cara de Gintoki y cayó al suelo con algo de sangre en sus labios.

-(Este cabrón...primero aleja a Kagura de mí y ahora quiere matarme...)

-(Es cierto...puedo salvar a Kagura y matar a Okita-kun ¿verdad?)

Aquella noche de invierno vino a la mente de Gintoki. Cuando vió a Okita besando a Kagura.

Entonces sus sentimientos explotaron y se dejó poseer por la ira.

Apretó la empuñadura de su katana tan fuerte como pudo, se levantó y enterró el filo en el hombro de Okita.

Después lo pateó y cayó contra el tronco del árbol.

-O-Okita-kun!

Kagura miraba al chico castaño, que ahora estaba cubierto de su propia sangre.

-(Mierda...me he dejado llevar...)

La situación había empeorado, pero iba a empeorar aún más a continuación.

Un chico con gafas caminaba por las calles, llevaba en la mano una sombrilla morada. Era Shinpachi.

-Esa Kagura...se ha olvidado de su sombrilla, espero que esté aquí.

Shinpachi cruzó la calle y llegó frente al puente.

Observó el otro lado del río y vió a Kagura en frente de un hombre con el pelo plateado y vestido de blanco.

Al ver esta escena apretó los puños, desenvainó su katana de madera y corrió hacia el lugar.

-MALDITO MISERABLE! LUCHA CONTRA MÍ!

Tanto Gintoki como Kagura se giraron inmediatamente al oir el grito de Shinpachi.

-(Mierda...Shi-Shinpachi! ¿!Qué está haciendo aquí!?) -Pensó Gintoki.

-¿!Por fin apareces y lo único que se te ocurre es atacar a Okita-kun y a Kagura-chan!?

Shinpachi hablaba gritando, estaba realmente furioso.

-¿De qué hablas, joven? -Gintoki fingió.

-No te hagas el tonto...no importa cuánto modifiques tu voz y cuántas máscaras te pongas...

seguiré reconociendo la espalda del hombre que nos traicionó, Gin-san.

Al oir esto de la boca de Shinpachi, Kagura se sorprendió.

-Creo que me estás confundiendo con otra persona, joven. -Gintoki continuaba fingiendo.

-No...sé muy bien que eres tú...deja de fingir, por favor.

Shinpachi apretó sus dientes y sus manos tan fuerte como su fuerza le permitía.

-...

-Tienes...¿!TIENES IDEA DE CUÁNTO SUFRIÓ KAGURA!?

Shinpachi gritó y algunas lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos.

-Día tras día...escuchando a Kagura-chan llorar en la habitación de al lado...y lo peor de todo, ella

mantenía su sonrisa por falsa que fuera. Todo por ti, maldito desgraciado.

Gintoki no dijo nada y se puso en guardia. Hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-¿Sigues fingiendo? Entonces solo nos queda luchar.

Shinpachi lanzó varias estocadas contra Gintoki, pero él las esquivaba fácilmente.

Los movimientos de Shinpachi eran lentos e inexpertos. Viendo que necesitaba ayuda, tomó la sombrilla de Kagura y la lanzó hacia ella.

-Kagura-chan...es tu elección luchar o no.

Kagura agarró su sombrilla sin saber qué hacer.

Gintoki se cansó de esquivar y golpeó el estómago de Shinpachi con su puño.

El chico con gafas cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras luchaba por respirar. El golpe de Gintoki fue bastante fuerte.

-Con una katana de madera y unos movimientos tan lentos no podrás ganar nunca.

-Es cierto, yo no podré ganar, pero no estoy solo...

Shinpachi estrelló su katana de madera contra la cara de Gintoki y a continuación un filo de acero

apareció atravesando su estómago. Era Okita.

-Será mejor que te rindas, Shiroyasha. -Dijo Okita extrayendo su katana de la carne de su oponente.

Gintoki escupió una cantidad considerable de sangre y luego cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué hacemos con él? El Shinsengumi lo quería vivo, pero si quieres matarlo no hay problema.

Mientras Okita y Shinpachi decidían el destino de Gintoki, Kagura estaba observando desde atrás.

Sus pequeñas manos estaban temblando mientras sostenía su sombrilla.

Al ver a aquel hombre en el suelo moribundo, su cuerpo reaccionó.

Kagura agarró firmemente su sombrilla y golpeó con fuerza la espalda de Okita. Éste salió disparado y volvió a chocar contra el árbol.

Al ver una oportunidad de escape, Gintoki abrió los ojos.

-¿!Ka-Kagura-chan!? ¿!Qué estás...!?

Shinpachi fue interrumpido por Gintoki, que clavó su katana en su pie.

Shinpachi gritó de dolor mientras Gintoki se levantaba y luchaba por escapar.

Se acercó a un hombre que estaba presenciando la pelea.

-Tome...llévelos a un hospital...

Gintoki sacó una bolsa de monedas y se la dió al hombre.

Continuó caminando con esfuerzo mientras intentaba detener la sangre que salía de su estómago.

Los hombres de Takasugi se retiraron de los tejados y desaparecieron.

Mientras, Kagura estaba de pie sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

De pronto, salió corriendo por donde se había ido Gintoki, dejando a Okita y a Shinpachi.

Una vez localizó al hombre con las ropas de Shiroyasha, le siguió en silencio por las calles de Edo mientras se desangraba poco a poco.

La gente en las calles lo miraba pero no se molestaban en ayudarle.

Después de unos minutos llegó a la Yorozuya y subió las escaleras lentamente.

-(Así que realmente es Gin-chan...)

Kagura se sintió realmente feliz al volver a ver a Gintoki entrando en la Yorozuya.

Una vez en el salón, se quitó la ropa ensangrentada e intentó aplicarse los primeros auxilios, sin embargo no pudo debido al dolor.

-¿G-Gin-chan?

Gintoki se sobresaltó y vió a Kagura en la entrada.

-¿!K-Kagura?!

* * *

 **Después de muchos meses, Kagura vuelve a encontrarse con el hombre que la abandonó y dejó un vacío en su corazón.**

 **¿Cómo reaccionarán?**

 **Continuará...**


	7. Capítulo 7 - Calma antes de la tormenta

**Después de seguir a un herido Gintoki, él y Kagura se reencuentran...**

* * *

-Kagura...¿me has seguido?

-Sí, pero primero hay que curar esa herida.

Kagura limpió la herida y puso varios vendajes de forma que el abdomen de Gintoki quedó rodeado por ellos.

Después ella sacó una bolsita de tela y se la ofreció.

-¿Qué...es eso?

-Es una medicina de mi planeta natal, tu herida cicatrizará en unas horas si te la tomas.

-¿En serio?

-Sí...la guardaba para una emergencia, como la de ahora.

La bolsita contenía una especie de hierbas, Kagura le explicó a Gintoki como tomarlas.

Tomó un vaso de agua y luego vertió las hierbas en él. El agua tomó un tono parecido al té.

Cuando Gintoki tragó el líquido estuvo a punto de vomitar debido al mal sabor de la medicina. Después se recostó en el sofá y suspiró.

-Bien, supongo que quieres una explicación...

-Solo...solo quiero saber la razón por la que te fuiste.

Kagura miró al suelo algo incómoda, se podía ver una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

-¿La razón? Tú eres la razón.

Kagura se sorprendió.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Verás, aquella noche...os vi a Okita-kun y a ti.

Algunas imágenes aparecieron en la mente de Kagura.

-Después de eso pensé que todo estaría bien si te dejaba con él,

no quería admitirlo pero... eres demasiado importante para mí y no puedo evitarlo, realmente me enfadé y decidí irme.

Al escuchar esto Kagura no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Gintoki continuó.

-Lo único que hice fue escapar y esconder mis sentimientos huyendo de esta ciudad. Pero después de todo no pude abandonarla. Ah...soy un cobarde...

Kagura permaneció en silencio.

-Kagura, esa es toda la verdad. No interrumpiré en tu relación con Okita-kun, solo quería decirte eso.

Sin decir nada, Kagura se sentó en el sofá y se acercó a Gintoki.

-Oye, ¿qué ocurre? ¿ti-tienes hambre?

Kagura se acercó aún más y rodeó su cuello con las manos.

-Ka-Kagura...esto no va a terminar bien...

El ex-jefe de la Yorozuya se empezaba a sentir nervioso y miraba para otro lado.

-Gin-chan...mírame...

La pelirroja del poderoso clan Yato parecía una indefensa y preciosa chica a los ojos del herido y nervioso Gintoki.

Giró su cuello lentamente hasta que pudo ver a pocos centímetros la cara de Kagura sonrojada y mirándole fijamente.

Una desconocida sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Gintoki. Fue como un chispazo, como si algo se hubiera activado en su interior.

A continuación movió su mano y la puso sobre la mejilla de Kagura. Sin pensarlo dos veces, besó sus labios.

-Gin-chan...

Sin decir nada, Gintoki continuó besando a Kagura una y otra vez mientras levantaba lentamente su ropa y dejaba al descubierto su blanca piel.

Se quedó mirando sus pequeños pechos y puso sus manos en ellos, como si estuviera analizándolos.

-Oh...parece que han crecido un poco en estos meses.

Normalmente Kagura habría golpeado la cara de Gintoki, pero ahora era diferente, se sentía como hechizada cuando

miraba la cara del hombre perezoso e infantil que había cuidado de ella todos estos años.

Después Gintoki quitó los adornos de su pelo, soltando el largo y rojizo cabello de Kagura, haciéndola ver más femenina.

Kagura movió sus manos y rodeó la espalda de Gintoki. Sus manos se encontraron con los vendajes de las heridas y Gintoki emitió un pequeño quejido.

-Ah...lo siento.

-No...yo soy el que lo siente.

Gintoki procedió a quitar la ropa restante de Kagura y empezó a besarla de nuevo.

-Siento...siento haberte dejado sola. Asesiné a muchas personas solo por dinero mientras huía de la realidad, realmente soy un idiota.

Gintoki abrazó el cuerpo semidesnudo de Kagura, entonces ella sintió todas las cicatrices que su cuerpo había ido acumulando.

No solo las de la reciente pelea, si no que tanto su pecho como su espalda estaban llenos de grandes y pequeñas cicatrices.

Gintoki continuó hablando mientras se refugiaba en el hombro de la pelirroja.

-No te lo he dicho antes pero...luché en las guerras joui, e incluso en ese tiempo asesiné y destrocé la vida de muchas personas. Y luego mi maestro...

Viendo que Gintoki estaba a punto de desmoronarse, Kagura tapó su boca con un dedo.

-Gin-chan...no importa los crímenes que hayas cometido en el pasado o vayas a cometer en el futuro,

estoy segura que seguiré a tu lado como siempre. Si alguna vez necesitas abrir tus sentimientos, hazlo conmigo.

-Kagura, nunca volveré a dejarte sola. Te lo prometo.

* * *

 **Breve parte hentai a continuación**

* * *

Gintoki se deshizo de la parte inferior de su kimono y miró a Kagura.

-Estás...¿preparada?

-S-sí. Gin-chan, ¿has hecho esto alguna vez?

-¿Eh? Ah...no, es la primera vez.

Gintoki se avergonzó un poco.

-Yo también...cuando Okita-kun intentaba hacer algo, me sentía insegura y le detenía inmediatamente.

-...

-Pero contigo es diferente, Gin-chan.

-Me alegra oir eso. Bien, aquí voy.

Gintoki introdujo su miembro en Kagura lentamente y ella sintió un intenso dolor. Sin embargo, con los besos y caricias de Gintoki, el dolor disminuyó.

Después de unos minutos el dolor se convirtió en placer y los besos en duelos entre que lengua dominaba a la otra.

Ambos sentían un gran placer al sentir su piel en contacto, pero esto no duró mucho, ya que ambos

estaban a punto de llegar al clímax de su acto sexual.

A pesar de que Kagura no dijo nada, Gintoki sacó su miembro antes de soltar su carga y lo hizo fuera.

Kagura descansaba sobre el pecho de Gintoki mientras ambos jadeaban.

-¿Q-qué tal?

Kagura no respondió, simplemente besó a Gintoki y luego sonrió.

* * *

 **Pero no era solo amor y felicidad lo que le esperaba a nuestro protagonista...**

En un lugar del espacio cercano a la Tierra, dos hombres estaban mirando desde la ventana de una nave espacial.

También había otros dos hombres atados y heridos.

Los hombres mirando por la ventana eran Takasugi Shinsuke y Kamui, el hermano de Kagura.

-Mi plan para asesinar a tu hermana ha fracasado...¿qué podemos hacer? -Dijo Takasugi en un tono sarcástico.

-No importa...no hubo suerte engañándole, asi que tendremos que ir personalmente y asesinar a ese Shiroyasha junto con mi estúpida hermana.

Kamui tenía una siniestra y amplia sonrisa en su rostro, como de costumbre.

-Sí...por fin mataremos a Shiroyasha, ¿no es cierto, Okita-kun, Shinpachi-kun?

Takasugi dió media vuelta y miró a Shinpachi y a Okita, que estaban atados y amordazados, arrodillados en el suelo.

 **Continuará...**


	8. Capítulo 8 - Desaparición

**Capítulo 8 - Gintoki y Kagura compartieron un momento de intimidad y tuvieron sexo. Sin embargo...**

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron muy lentamente, como si sus párpados estuvieran pegados. Podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca, un sabor desagradable y salado.

Gintoki miró a su alrededor y se percató de que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Eh? ¿p-por qué estoy en el suelo?

Según lo poco que recordaba, el día anterior Kagura le había seguido hasta la yorozuya y después...tuvieron sexo.

-Espera...¿todo fue un sueño? Joder...¿qué clase de pervertido soy?

-¿Gin-chan? ¿estás despierto?

Gintoki se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz conocida a su espalda. Kagura estaba mirándole de pie.

-(¿!Kagura!? ¿Entonces no fue un sueño? Mierda...no recuerdo nada)

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Gintoki hizo un gran esfuerzo y consiguió levantarse y sentarse en el sofá.

-Dime, Kagura...¿eres virgen?

Kagura se quedó en silencio unos segundos, después enterró su puño en la cara de Gintoki, haciéndole caer del sofá.

-¿!Pero qué coño dices!?

-Ugh...¿lo eres o no?

Limpiando la sangre de su nariz, Gintoki se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

-Cla-claro que lo soy, idiota.

-(Genial...he tenido un sueño en el que le hacía cosas pervertidas a la inocente Kagura-chan...)

-(Si Shinpachi se enterara de esto...-)

Al pensar en Shinpachi, los recuerdos golpearon la mente de Gintoki.

Recordó la pelea que había tenido con Okita y con Shinpachi, y ellos terminaron gravemente heridos, sobretodo Okita.

-Es cierto...¿qué ha pasado con Shinpachi y con Okita-kun?

El rostro de Kagura se tornó serio.

-No lo sé...en aquel momento el pánico se apoderó de mí y los abandoné, volviendo aquí.

-¿Y que pasó después? No recuerdo nada...

-Oh, te encontré tirado en el suelo inconsciente y traté tus heridas. Eso es todo.

Al escuchar a Kagura las dudas de Gintoki se aclararon, había sido un sueño.

Esto le alivió un poco, pero también le entristeció en el fondo de su corazón.

-Está bien, entonces tendremos que abrir de nuevo la Yorozuya, pero esta vez sin Shinpachi.

-¿Eh? ¿en serio?

-Claro, después de todo él siempre era muy molesto, siempre gritando y gritando.

-Pero...

Gintoki suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Ah...está bien, saldremos a buscarle, pero seguramente siga enfadado.

Kagura miró a Gintoki y sonrió alegremente.

Él recordó el sueño que había tenido y miró para otro lado, incomodado.

-Pero tendremos que ir cuando mis heridas hayan sanado ¿está bien?

-Vale.

Gintoki se recostó en el sofá y procedió a leer la shonen jump teniendo cuidado con las heridas en su brazo.

Kagura se sentó frente a Gintoki en el otro sofá, al otro lado de la mesa.

-Oye, Gin-chan.

Ella miraba al suelo de madera mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

-¿Eh? ¿qué quieres?

-Prométeme...que no te volverás a marchar.

Gintoki detuvo su lectura por unos segundos, después la continuó.

Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, el rostro de Kagura se entristeció, mirando al suelo.

Después de eso, apenas hubo interacciones entre ellos. Al día siguiente, Gintoki se encontraba algo mejor,

entonces decidió ir él solo a buscar a Shinpachi, dejando a Kagura mientras dormía.

Con el cuerpo vendado y con un bastón de madera para apoyarse, Gintoki se dirigió hasta el dojo Shimura.

Después de un rato llegó y golpeó suavemente la puerta de madera. Después de unos segundos esta se abrió y la hermana de Shinpachi, Otae, apareció.

-Hola...¿cómo se encuentra Shinpachi?

Otae permaneció en silencio mirando a Gintoki por unos segundos. Después dijo algo en voz muy baja.

-Fuera.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-He dicho...fuera de aquí.

-Pero, yo solo venía para...-

La explicación de Gintoki fue interrumpida por la mano de Otae, que golpeó su cara fuertemente.

Gintoki se mantuvo en silencio.

-Shin-chan...aún no ha regresado a casa.

-¿!Qué...!?

-¿Tú tienes la culpa, verdad? Cuando él salió de casa, estaba muy enfadado y dijo algo sobre ti.

Gintoki empezó a pensar mientras el arrepentimiento se apoderaba de él.

Lo primero que vino a su mente fue una persona, Takasugi Shinsuke. Seguro que él estaba involucrado en la desaparición de Shinpachi.

Sin decir nada, Gintoki dió media vuelta y se dispuso a volver a casa.

-Espera...

Los pasos de Gintoki se detuvieron.

-¿Lo traerás de vuelta...?

Sin volver la mirada, Gintoki respondió.

-No te puedo prometer eso. Pero lo que sí te puedo prometer es que lucharé con todo lo que tengo.

Con esto, Gintoki retomó sus pasos y volvió a la Yorozuya.

Una vez allí, se dirigió al armario en el que Kagura dormía.

Deslizó la puerta y vió a la pequeña chica durmiendo tranquilamente mientras pequeños ronquidos salían de su boca.

Gintoki sonrió levemente y puso su mano en la frente de Kagura, acariciándola.

-(Después de todo lo que he hecho...sigue queriendo estar a mi lado. Esta mocosa...)

Kagura gimoteó y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Gin...chan?

-Oye, es hora de despertar.

Mientras llevaba su pijama rosa, Kagura salió de su armario rodando y luego se sentó en el sofá.

-Tenemos...que ir con Shinpachi, ¿verdad?

Kagura frotó las manos contra los ojos mientras bostezaba.

-Lo siento...fui yo solo.

-¿Eh?

-Fui al dojo y allí Otae me dijo que Shinpachi no ha regresado aún.

Como si el sueño hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, Kagura se levantó y se aproximó a Gintoki.

-Eso significa que... ¿ha desaparecido?

-Así es.

-¿Entonces Okita-kun también?

-No lo sé, pero lo más probable es que sí. Y tengo una ligera idea de quién es el culpable.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero antes deberíamos...-

Las palabras de Gintoki fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte golpe en la entrada.

Ambos corrieron hacia allí y vieron a Hijikata Toshiro en el suelo.

Pero su estado no era normal, más bien era terrible. Sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas y rotas, su cuerpo estaba repleto de profundas heridas.

-¿Qué demonios...te ha ocurrido?

Hijikata levantó la cabeza y miró a Gintoki.

-Ese hombre...es un verdadero monstruo...

Tras decir esto, Hijikata cayó incosciente.

* * *

 **¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Hijikata?**

 **¿En qué estado están Okita y Shinpachi?**

 **Continuará...**


End file.
